


Ночь бесконечных сновидений

by Higitsune



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Таинственный локон вовлекает Хиромасу в опасное расследование.Название взято из книги 6 «Повести о Гэндзи».





	Ночь бесконечных сновидений

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Night of Endless Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30310) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Хиромаса неспешно ступал по галерее дворца, и подол его придворного одеяния тащился за ним, шелестя по половицам. В рукаве Хиромаса прятал приглашение к обеду от Фудзивары-но Кинто — одного из двоюродных братьев, недавно вернувшегося из провинции Суруга, где тот исполнял обязанности губернатора. Суруга была местом столь отдаленным от Хэйан-кё, что у Хиромасы от одной мысли о такой дали дальней голова кружилась. 

В своем письме Кинто упомянул о странных событиях, приключившихся с ним на обратной дороге. Одна из его свитских дам стала жертвой необъяснимого явления, которое священник из местного храма описал как нападение демона сновидений. Судя по тому, что говорилось в письме, дама просто уснула и больше не проснулась. Обстоятельства были довольно пугающими, и количество домочадцев сократилось, но несмотря на это кузен Хиромасы умолял его найти время для визита и добавил, что был бы крайне признателен, если бы Хиромаса представил его Абэ-но Сэймэю.

Хиромаса как раз обдумывал, как выполнить просьбу кузена и какой бы ему преподнести подходящий подарок по случаю возвращения домой, когда заметил что-то, ярко блеснувшее на солнце. Предмет был почти скрыт в тени колонны. Хиромасе стало любопытно, он подошел ближе и присел, подобрал его, а затем вышел на энгаву, чтобы как следует рассмотреть при дневном свете.

Это был памятный дар, прядь волос длиной с указательный палец, перевитая золотой нитью. Волосы были черные как смоль, мягкие и шелковистые. Хиромаса повертел прядь в руке, любуясь ее блеском на солнце. Она была отрезана совсем недавно и, насколько Хиромаса мог судить, принадлежала молодой даме. Он понял это по тому, что волосы не были ломкими или окрашенными, чтобы скрыть седину, как если бы принадлежали даме в годах, и прядь все еще была полна жизненной силы.

Хиромаса огляделся, поднес прядь к носу и понюхал. На волосах остался лишь слабый, едва уловимый след благовония, но Хиромаса не смог определить даже его букет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы опознать, которая из придворных дам смешала его.

Он прислонился к колонне, покручивая пальцами прядь и размышляя над этой маленькой загадкой. Все придворные дамы чрезвычайно гордились своими волосами, настолько длинными, что ласкали пол при ходьбе, настолько густыми и блестящими, что требовалось три служанки, чтобы мыть и укладывать их каждый десятый день, если конечно он был благоприятным. Памятный локон столь небольшого размера был срезан весьма осмотрительно — так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза среди блестящей массы волос, даже если любовник срезал прядь почти у самого лица дамы. 

А сам Хиромаса поступил бы именно так: если бы он захотел от любимого человека прядь волос на память, то желал бы получить ту, что касалась кожи, ласкала щеку или горло. Конечно, Хиромасе даже в голову не приходило попросить Сэймэя о подобном. Сэймэй, скорее всего, посмеялся бы над ним.

И все же Хиромаса считал прядь волос на память вещицей милой и очаровательной. Ему было любопытно, обронила ли этот локон сама дама или ее возлюбленный оказался настолько невнимательным. Возможно, их отношения подошли к концу, и любовник жестоко выбросил памятный подарок. А может быть, придворный господин прямо сейчас в панике пытается найти драгоценный дар среди складок своих одежд, обезумев от горя потери?

Хиромаса почему-то был уверен, что пряди хватятся. Он повернулся, решив вернуть ее на то же место, где подобрал, но тут ему пришла в голову идея получше. Если он сумеет узнать, кому принадлежали эти волосы, то сможет вернуть прядь ее хозяйке. И его любопытство будет удовлетворено, и дама с любовником, без сомнения, будут ему благодарны. 

Довольный планом, Хиромаса понес прядь волос в свои покои, чтобы начать расследование. Усевшись за письменный столик, он растер тушь, достал из рукава несколько листов обычной бумаги, а письмо от кузена засунул под подушечку, на которой сидел, чтобы ответить на него позже.

Для начала он составил список тех придворных дам, которых знал. Список получился внушительным, и Хиромаса покусал деревянный кончик кисти, соображая, не запамятовал ли он кого-нибудь еще. Затем он составил второй список, состоящий из имен придворных господ, и сделал перекрестные пометки между именами тех дам и господ, о любовных отношениях которых Хиромаса знал точно. Третий список носил скорее предположительный характер, основываясь больше на слухах, нежели на фактах.

Хиромаса решил, что памятный дар был, скорее всего, знаком запретной и тайной любви. Ему казалось, что раз уж господин имеет свободный доступ к своей возлюбленной, то ему нет смысла просить о таком подарке. Если конечно господин не питал какого-то особенного пристрастия к женским локонам, нахмурился Хиромаса.

Хиромаса решил пока оставить это предположение, чтобы обдумать его позже, и вернулся к третьему списку. Первой в нем значилась дама Умэцубо, надменное и изящное существо, любимица императора, — а также, согласно сплетням, любовница нищего, но невероятно красивого придворного низшего седьмого ранга из Министерства Церемоний.

Хиромаса расправил прядь на столике рядом со списком и принялся изучать ее, будто мог определить имя дамы по мягким волосам. Конечно, если бы Сэймэй был сейчас рядом, он, без сомнения, смог бы наложить заклинание на прядь и узнать имя в одно мгновение, но Сэймэя здесь не было. К тому же Хиромаса всегда гордился своими способностями к расследованиям таинственных происшествий и был намерен распутать эту очаровательную загадку самостоятельно.

Он разглядывал памятный локон так долго, что наступила ночь и в комнате совсем стемнело. Хиромаса позвал слугу, чтобы тот зажег свечи и принес ужин. Он продолжал делать пометки и составлять списки, достав еще бумаги из коробки и растерев свежей туши, и съел скромный ужин, все так же сидя за письменным столиком, а когда отправился спать, взял прядь волос с собой.

Засунув прядь под макуру, Хиромаса понадеялся, что дама явится ему во сне.

Проснувшись поутру, он тут же отправился к столику, чтобы продолжить список. Прядь волос тепло и уютно свернулась в его ладони, и он продержал ее так весь день. К полудню Хиромаса вспомнил, что даже не позавтракал, а когда слуга принес ему обед, Хиромаса даже не обратил на это внимания, совершенно не испытывая голода. Желание раскрыть имя таинственной дамы поглотило его полностью, и от дамы Умэцубо он перешел к даме Тикудзэн. 

Дама Тикудзэн была старше, но по-прежнему оставалась очень красивой, и волосы у нее были все так же черны и шелковисты. Поговаривали, что она предпочитала более молодых мужчин и имела скандальную интрижку с одним из принцев императорской семьи, почти мальчиком вдвое моложе ее самой. 

Хиромаса кивнул и вычеркнул даму Умэцубо. Да, памятная прядь наверняка принадлежала даме Тикудзэн. Юный принц был глуповатым типом с причудами и вполне мог возжелать прядь волос своей дамы сердца.

Хиромаса вдруг осознал, что ни разу за весь день не покидал своих покоев. Мышцы его затекли, и он спрятал прядь волос в рукав, собрал в стопку свои списки, сунул их под книгу сутр, встал и направился к выходу. Снаружи коридор оказался пустынным, тени уже удлинились, вокруг не было ни души, ни шороха. Дворец лежал в полнейшем безмолвии, и не было ни одного источника света, чтобы разогнать темноту.

Как день мог пролететь настолько быстро? Хиромаса вернулся в свои покои и задвинул фусума. Вздрогнув, он почувствовал, как по коже ползет странная покалывающая тревога. В желудке у него забурчало, и Хиромаса только сейчас понял, что не ел весь день. Он не видел ни одного слуги, никто никуда не вызывал его. Это было крайне непривычно, как и то, что Хиромаса каким-то образом умудрился самостоятельно одеться утром. Он вообще не помнил, как одевался, но тем не менее он был полностью одет.

В смятении он разделся, положил прядь волос под макуру и уснул.

На следующее утро Хиромаса обнаружил себя за письменным столиком, по которому была разбросана кипа его записей. Он совершенно не помнил, как проснулся, как ел или одевался, совершал ли вообще какие-то действия по обычным человеческим нуждам. Дворец по-прежнему оставался безмолвным, и всякий раз, когда он не смотрел на что-то прямо, краем глаза Хиромаса замечал нечто скользящее и плывущее, подобно осеннему туману.

Хиромаса долго осматривался по сторонам, разглядывая комнату, сжав кулаки и пытаясь понять, что же с ним произошло. Он хлопал в ладоши и кричал, но никто так и не пришел. Когда он вышел на энгаву, поднял полог и выглянул во двор, он не увидел ничего, кроме серой мглы. Весь мир выглядел сплошным зыбким облаком.

Казалось, единственной осязаемой явью было то, что находилось внутри комнаты Хиромасы. Он понимал, что должен бы обеспокоиться происходящими странностями, однако, сколько бы он ни старался сосредоточиться на своем беспокойстве, чувство тревоги сразу же ускользало. Единственные вещи, полностью овладевшие его рассудком, были прядь волос и списки.

Достав памятную прядь из рукава, Хиромаса изучил золотую нить, оплетавшую ее, надеясь, что именно она станет ключом к разгадке имени дамы. Не обнаружив ничего нового, Хиромаса распушил прядь и принялся рассматривать отдельные волоски. Дневной свет вокруг него потускнел, и Хиромаса с испугом понял, что ночь настигла его снова.

Ему нужно было подняться из-за письменного столика и пойти в постель, но Хиромаса так и остался сидеть. Он неотрывно смотрел на локон, лежащий на чистом листе бумаги, и размышлял, что же ему делать. Возможно, стоило бы отказаться от своего расследования и просто сжечь памятную прядь. И тогда уже не будет иметь никакого значения, ни кому принадлежали эти волосы, ни то, что его расследование, придуманное самому себе на беду, закончилось полным провалом.

В комнате стало темно, а Хиромаса продолжал сидеть за столиком. Глаза слипались, голова стала тяжелой. Ужасно хотелось лечь и уснуть, но он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, стараясь бодрствовать. По комнате клубилась наползающая серая мгла, затуманивая края ширм, занавесей, полога над постелью. Она подкрадывалась к Хиромасе, пожирая половицы, подушки, накатилась на столик и поглотила все записи.

Хиромаса слышал, как кровь стучит у него в ушах. Он покачнулся, манящий сон начал затягивать его в туман, и тут он услышал.

Шум — тихий, но совершенно ясно различимый. Звук скользнувших в сторону фусума, шаги по полу. Хиромаса попытался выпутаться из своего забытья. Никто не навещал его все эти дни. Сейчас к нему явился посетитель, и он просто обязан быть гостеприимным. Он должен проснуться.

— Хиромаса.

Голос был таким знакомым! Хиромаса моргнул, поднял отяжелевшие руки и потер глаза. Сквозь серую мглу он разглядел ослепительно белый силуэт. Взгляд его плавал, но Хиромаса заставил себя сосредоточиться. Белый силуэт наконец принял узнаваемую форму.

— Сэймэй! — прохрипел Хиромаса и потянулся к нему.

Каригину Сэймэя казался слишком ярким, от полыхающего белого шелка глазам Хиромасы стало больно. На нижние слои шелка, лиловый и льдисто-голубой, смотреть тоже было невыносимо: цвета были настолько резкими, что больше походили на сон. Хиромаса попытался отвернуться от друга, но Сэймэй взял его за руки и сжал их, и в его темных блестящих глазах было слишком много чувств.

Хиромаса заметил, что серая мгла отступает перед Сэймэем — слишком ярким, слишком красочным, слишком настоящим, чтобы и в самом деле быть настоящим, — когда тот шагнул ближе. 

— Хиромаса, — произнес Сэймэй, и его голос странным эхом прокатился по комнате, растворяясь. — Просыпайся.

Хиромаса уставился на него, а затем заметил прядь волос, перевитую золотой нитью, лежащую на том, что осталось от его письменного столика. Он отпутсил руки Сэймэя и схватил памятную прядь… Тотчас же сон овладел им, и Хиромаса упал лицом вперед.

На следующий день Хиромаса проснулся и обнаружил, что его голова покоится на коленях Сэймэя. Он медленно приходил в чувство, сонно моргая, как вдруг осознал, что же послужило ему подушкой, и уставился вверх. Сэймэй смотрел на него с привычным хладнокровием.

— Доброе утро, — произнес Сэймэй.

Хиромаса просиял, невзирая на свое недостойное положение.

— Сэймэй! Мне нужно снова поспать на твоих коленях. Я чувствую себя таким посвежевшим!

Казалось, Сэймэя это позабавило. Он поднял руку, встряхнув широким рукавом каригину, и меж его пальцев оказалась прядь волос, перевитая золотой нитью.

Узнавание пронзило Хиромасу, и он тут же попытался выхватить прядь из пальцев Сэймэя.

— Это мое! Я нашел это… Я хотел…

— Ты хотел раскрыть тайну дамы, которая сделала этот памятный дар из своих волос, — перебил его Сэймэй. — Ты нашел ее?

— Нет, — Хиромаса сел и поправил смятую одежду. Его распущенные волосы были спутанными, сальными и срочно нуждались в мытье, да и от тела не слишком приятно пахло. Он зевнул и потянулся, чувствуя, как затекшие мышцы протестующе отзываются болью. 

— Я так и не нашел ее, — сказал Хиромаса и прижал руки к зарокотавшему животу. — Прости, Сэймэй. Кажется, я проголодался.

Сэймэй скрутил прядь волос и завязал ее в узел.

— Еще бы. Ты проспал три дня.

— Три дня?! — содрогнулся Хиромаса и уставился на Сэймэя.

— Твои слуги пытались будить тебя, — Сэймэй извлек из рукава узкую полоску белой бумаги и обернул ею памятную прядь, — но когда ничего не помогло, они послали за мной.

Хиромаса наблюдал за тем, как Сэймэй водил рукой над узелком. Мгновение спустя памятная прядь вспыхнула пламенем и сгорела, оставив после себя резкий запах паленых волос по всей комнате.

— Демон сновидений, — сказал Сэймэй, отряхивая пальцы, и сложил руки на коленях. — Они часто расставляют свои ловушки на неосторожных людей. Обычно это что-то красивое или загадочное. Чем дольше ты остаешься в плену сновидений, тем дольше демон может питаться тобой. Три дня — это достаточно долго.

Хиромаса вспомнил о письме кузена, где говорилось о демоне сновидений, напавшем на свитскую даму. По телу его пробежал озноб, и он закутался в верхнее платье.

— Демон сновидений? Сэймэй, ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно, — снисходительно посмотрел на него Сэймэй. — В следующий раз, Хиромаса, будь добр, подумай как следует, прежде чем подбирать что-то красивое. Это может стоить тебе гораздо дороже, чем ты готов заплатить.


End file.
